poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill and Aldo in Dream Along with Mickey
Bill and Aldo in Dream Along With Mickey is a Bill and Aldo's Adventures film that will be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Plot Bill, Aldo, Bev, Fred the Penguin, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Telly, Rosita, Baby Bear, Abby Cadabby, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Prairie Dawn, Count von Count, Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Tutter, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Foghorn Leghorn, Garfield, Odie, and their friends travel to Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom to see Dream Along With Mickey. As the show starts, Donald, Minnie, and Goofy appear on stage. Minnie tells Goofy and Donald that Mickey is throwing a big surprise. Bill, Aldo, and the gang happily join Donald, Minnie, and Goofy in dancing, and then even with Mickey. Later, Mickey and the rest find out that Donald doesn't believe in dreams. Mickey encourages everybody to believe in dreams by saying "Dreams come true". Soon the princesses and princes arrive to dance. Chloe and Paul love this dream of romance, especially Roger and Jessica. Mickey forces Minnie to dance with him, until Minnie accepts to dance with him and the couples. Next, Goofy, and Jake and his shipmates show Donald and his friends a dream of adventure with Peter Pan. Donald and Goofy then dress as Captain Hook and Smee. Soon, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee arrive. Captain Hook tells everybody that pirates fight and the gang do it and then they play "Pass the Clock". But as Goofy and the rest laugh, Maleficent, and the other villains appear, then Captain Hook and Smee join them. Donald now believes in dreams, so Mickey tells everybody to say "Dreams come true" even louder. The day is saved and everybody celebrates the dreams. Trivia *Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Clara Cluck, Ludwig von Drake, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Axel, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Genie, Abu, Carpet, Sebastian, Scuttle, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Louis the Alligator, Maximus, Pascal, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Benny the Cab, Jessica Rabbit, Quasimodo, Clopin, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, Chef, Terrance and Phillip, Clyde Donovan, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Jimmy Valmer, Craig Tucker, Token Black, the Two-Headed Monster, Barkley the Dog, Bear, Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop, Olie Polie, Zoey Polie, Billy Bevel, Binky Bevel, Spot, Mr. Percy Polie, Mrs. Bromley Polie, Pappy Polie, Gizmo Polie, Coochie and Coo, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Munchy Beaver, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Mayor Jeff, Opal Otter, Ernest Otter, Aunt Nanner, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane, Stanley, Dennis the Goldfish, Harry the Dog, Elsie the Cat, Jojo Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo Seltzer, Trina Tightrope, Croaky Frogini, Tater, Mr. Tickle, Peaches Tickle, Mrs. Kersplatski, the Little Einsteins (Leo, June, Annie, and Quincy), the Higglytown Heroes (Eubie, Wayne, Kip, Twinkle, and Fran), Handy Manny and his Tools (Turner, Pat, Rusty, Stretch, Squeeze, Dusty, Flicker, Felipe, and Beamer), Agent Oso, Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo Duck, Petunia Pig, Taz Mania, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Marvin the Martian, Speedy Gonzales, Fievel Mousekewitz, Toni Toponi, Tiger (An American Tail), Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa and Mama Mousekewitz, Raoul the Crow, Cecil and Claire (the Ducktown dentists), Chloe King, Alek Petrov, Amy, Jasmine, Paul, Brian Rezza, The Wicked Queen, the Queen of Hearts, Cruella De Ville, Jafar, Iago, Ursula, the Big Bad Wolf, Gaston and LeFou, Scar, the Hyenas (Ed, Shenzi, and Banzai), Zira, Shere Khan and Kaa, Governor Ratcliffe, Claude Frollo, Hades, Pain and Panic, Professor Ratigan, Prince John, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Clayton, Shan-Yu, Emperor Zurg, Stinky Pete the Prospector, Hopper, Molt, Randall, Syndrome, Pete, Larxene, Xemnas, Medusa, Madam Mim, Lotso the Bear, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Oogie Boogie, Yzma, Vidia, Miss Finch, Shelley Marsh, Saddam Hussein, Rothbart, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Judge Doom, the Weasels, the Swampwood Alligators, and Darth Vader will guest star in this film. Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures series Category:Musical Films